Zech's Love
by MUFFIEDIAST
Summary: Noin dies in battle. What will Zechs do now? How can he go on? (Sorry, I've reposted this story several times, because I've had errors to fix) I added a second chapter to this, so if you've read this story before please read and review again. Curious
1. Default Chapter

NOTES TO THE READER: the song that Zechs Marquise writes in memory of Noin is actually sung by Ronan Keating and is titled "THIS IS OUR SONG"  
  
  
Zech's Love  
  
Written by: muffiedias  
  
  
  
"Noin!" he cried out in worry and concern. He had been fighting the same battle, yards away from the person he loved when he saw the surprised mobile suits coming down towards her. He had been too far away, and unable to do anything but just watch as the person he loved with his all his heart got shot down in her white Taurus by five mobile suits. "NO!" he cried out. He was not going to let her die in battle. He was not! Quickly, in two shots, he blasted away the mobile suits that had been surrounding them. Not even bothering to wait for the explosion, Zechs Marquise flew away from the mobile suits and towards Lucrezia Noin. He blasted the suits in away in a matter of minutes. Then, he turned to look at the fallen mobile suit. "Noin," he whispered in agony. Just looking at what was left of Noin's white Taurus on the ground, he knew that she was gone. The only part of the Taurus that was actually intact was the legs. But that didn't matter. Not to him. There was always the possiblity that she was alive. This was Noin, after all. If anyone could survive an attack as badly as this, it would be her. Immediately, he pressed the communication button in the Talgese. If Noin was alive, he was going to waste no time in getting help for her.   
  
  
An hour later. . . .  
  
Zechs sat in a chair outside of the hospital operating room, waiting for news on Noin. As soon as he had destroyed the mobile suits, he had contacted the hospital and told them to be ready for a critically injured soldier. Then, he had picked up Noin's mobile suit in the arms of the Talgese and flew the Taurus (with Noin still inside) to the closest hospital at breakneck speed. He looked at the clock for the 20th time in the hour. Nervously, he began to tap his foot against the floor. He was just about to get up and demand what was taking so long, when he suddenly saw the doors to the waiting room open and a doctor, stained blood on his green scrubs, walk out.  
"Coronel Marquise," the doctor spoke as he walked towards Zechs, who stood at attention.  
"Yes?" Zechs asked, anxiously. He knew that this doctor was the one who had been working on Noin.   
"I... I'm sorry, sir," the doctor apologized, unable to really look Zechs in the eye. "But she was already dead when you brought her in here. We tried because we know who she was, and who you are, sir. But we were unable to bring her back. We truely are sorry." Zechs glared at the doctor, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. After a few minutes had passed, Zechs sighed. The doctor wouldn't lie to him about this.   
"I understand," he said slowly. The doctor nodded. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he asked Zechs, "What would you like us to do with the body, sir?"   
"Put it in the morgue for now," Zechs informed the doctor. "We must wait until after the war is finished to have a proper funeral." Zechs turned around and he was just about to walk away from the doctor, when the doctor spoke.  
"But sir," the doctor began, "That could take years." This statement made Zechs stop cold in his tracks.  
"It won't take years," Zechs informed the doctor, coldly. "Trust me." With those last words, Zechs left the hospital. Once outside in the open air, he climbed into the waiting Talgese. He couldn't even look at the destroyed white Leo that lay beside it. Seconds later, he was off and ready to get his revenge.   
  
  
Three Days Later . . . .   
  
Zechs Marquise sat in the family room of his large mansion. He had kept his promise to the doctor, and had not let the war take years to finish. With the anger of his love's death still in him, Zechs had contacted Treize and asked for his help in defeating the enemy that had killed Noin. Treize had agreed to help his old friend, and then, Zechs, with all of Treize's resources behind him, had taken out his revenge. The war had ended yesterday; two days after Lucrezia Noin's death. Immediately, Zechs had gone to his home in the Swiss Alps and began to make plans for Noin's funeral. At this very moment, Zechs Marquise sat on the piano bench, staring at a picture of his lost love. He wanted to do something very special for Noin, to tell her good-bye. He just didn't know what. Zechs sighed and turned his eyes from the picture of Noin in his hand, to the window outside. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He knew what he was going to do in memory of Noin.   
  
  
  
The next day, at Noin's funeral. . . .  
  
". . . and she will always be with us in our memories," Relena Peacecraft finished her speech and stepped down from the podium. She had not known Lucrezia Noin for very long, but for the time that she had known her had changed her life. It was thanks to Noin that she still had her brother with her. However, Relena Peacecraft wasn't the only person who had been affected by Lucrezia Noin. Millions of people, both, military and non-military, had come to pay their respects to Noin. Zechs had been shocked by the amount of people who had shown up. He knew that Noin had affected many people and had at least expected thousands to show up for her funeral, but he had not expected millions. He was glad that he had decided to have the funeral outside in the open, even though the sunny weather contrasted the feelings of the large crowd gathered. He waited until Relena had sat down, before he stood up and walked towards the piano that he had asked to be placed by the podium. Quickly and silently, Zechs Marquise sat down at the piano and placed his hands on the keys. There were only several people in the crowd who knew what Zechs Marquise was going to do. These people were his little sister, Relena Peacecraft; Heero Yuy, a former Gundam Pilot and one of the pallbearers; Duo Maxwell, also a former Gundam Pilot and pallbearer; Chang Wufei, ex-Gundam pilot and pallbearer; Trowa Barton, former Gundam pilot and pallbearer; Quatre Winner, an ex-Gundam pilot and pallbearer; and finally, Treize Kushrenada, who was also a pallbearer. Zechs waited a few seconds, and when he knew that the entire crowd was waiting expectently for him to begin, he began to play the song that he had written for Noin.  
"Live your life to the full / With a lifetime of smiles / Made us know right from wrong / Always knowing a lie / You made us be tough / But never too rough / Rise aboves what you said / Never easily led / And one day / We'll all sing along / 'Cause this is your song / I wrote it for you / It won't take all day / Just a minute or two / You were our friend / Walk with you to the end / And one day / We'll all sing along / 'Cause this is your song / So we'll try and go on / Lovin' all that we know / Through the hardest of times / You can put on a show / You made us stand tall / When all around us would fall / Even when you were alone / You believed you could fly / And one day / We'll all sing along / 'Cause this is your song / I wrote it for you / It won't take all day / Just a minute or two / You were our friend / Walk with you to the end / And one day / We'll all sing along / 'Cause this is your song / Mmmm / And one day / We'll all sing along / 'Cause this is your song / We wrote it for you / It'll take all our lives / Just to help us get through / You were our friend/ Walk with you to the end / And one day / We'll all sing along / 'Cause this is your song."   
As he sang, memories of his times with Noin flowed through his mind and tears began to fall from his closed eyes. Around him, he knew what was going on. He could hear it. The five former Gundam Pilots and his old friend, Treize, were standing from their seats and going towards Noin's coffin, which had the flag of the Earth United Nations covering the lid. As he sang, he heard them walk the twenty feet to where her grave was already prepared. He also heard as they slowly began to cover her coffin. When he was finally finished, he slowly stood and walked back to his seat. He had not known the effect that the song that he had written would have on the crowd, but as he walked back to his seat and sat down, he knew. He could hear all the crying and sniffing that came from the crowd. Even to his left, he could hear his little sister trying to hold back her tears.   
  
Half an hour later, the crowds had almost all gone. However, their were the few people who were still lingering behind, waiting for the lines to the cars to thin out.   
"It was a fantastic song, Zechs," Relena Peacecraft told her brother, trying to comfort him. Zechs just sighed and nodded. He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to stay behind. He still couldn't believe that Noin was gone from him. "Zechs?" Relena asked, after a few minutes had passed between them without an answer.  
"Yes, Relena," Zechs sighed. "I know. It's just hard to believe that she's gone." Relena nodded.  
"I know," she told him. "But she is."  
"Yeah," Zechs agreed, holding back newly forming tears.   
"Come on," Relena said. "Let's go."  
"I'm not sure that I'm ready," he said, turning to look at Noin's tombstone.   
"Zechs, you have to get on with your life," she told him, looking up at his face. "Noin would have wanted you to."   
"Relena," Zechs gasped in surprise, "Look at that."  
"Look at what?" Relena asked, turning to look at Noin's tombstone. Suddenly, seeing what Zechs had just saw, she gasped. Standing right above Noin's tombstone, was a small white dove. They stood there in surprise for a minutes, neither one of them saying a thing. Suddenly, after another ten minutes, Zechs sighed and was the first to turn away.  
"Relena?" he finally began.  
"Yes, Zechs?"  
"I'm ready to go home," he said.  
"You sure?" she asked.   
"I'm sure," Zechs replied, nodding. "I have to get on with my life. Noin would have wanted it that way." Then, with those final words, both, he and Relena walked away from Noin's gravesite. Zechs had said his final good-bye to Noin with the song, and seeing the dove on her tombstone had to be a sign. And even though he knew that he was never going to get over Noin, he was going to have to go on without her. 


	2. Several Months Later . . . .

Several Months Later . . .   
  
Zechs Marquise lay in a hospital bed, dying; he was tired, exhausted, and ready to give up the fight. Truthfully, he hadn't even wanted to fight, but the thought of leaving Relena alone in the world made him fight to hold on. Now, with Relena having married Heero Yuy only a couple of days earlier, he knew that he could finally give up the fight because she wouldn't be left alone in the world. It had only been a three weeks ago that Zechs had learned that he had brain cancer and that he had a very slim chance of surviving, even with treatment. Slowly, the cancer had begun to eat away at his brain and he knew that this was it.   
"R. . . Relena?" he struggled to get out.   
"I'm here, Zechs," she told him, near tears. She couldn't believe that she was going to lose her older brother only a few months after she had lost Noin. It seemed unreal.   
"I. . . I'll be gone soon," Zechs said, knowing that he only had a few minutes, at the most.   
"You can let go if you want to, Zechs," Relena said, no longer bothering to stop the tears that threatened to fall down her face, and now letting them flow freely. "I'll understand."  
"She's waiting for me," Zechs said, a slight smile on his face at the thought of his love waiting for him on the other side. When he closed his eyes he could already see Noin, standing there, waiting to take him into her loving arms.   
"Go to her," Relena whispered, knowing that they had little time left. Zechs sighed and Relena took his hand, not wanting him to go, yet knowing that she could do nothing to stop him. Besides, what right did she have to stop him from going to join the person he loved? "Good-bye, brother," she said through tears. But even as she spoke, she knew that it was too late. Zechs had already left her; gone to join Noin, who was waiting for him, with her arms wide open, ready to welcome him.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
